Assasination is the key!
by monster522
Summary: here it is my first fanfic about a guy who will assasinate.......well im not gonna ruin the beginning o well please review!this says one chapter cuz i messed up but it is really 2 on one page


Chapter 1

The Game Begins

It was a cold day in blue moon. The wind blew torrents of white snow in a swirl around co Olaf. Down below the blackhole war machine began to slow. It was the third day of fighting and already Olaf was using his powers against his enemies.

It was a terrible time for blue moon they had been at war for over 6 years and still none of the other countries of wars world seemed willing to help.

'hmmmm.At least this battle is going well.' though Olaf as he watched his troops purge forward from his mountain top purch. And then he almost fell off the mountain when a voice from behind him suddenly said, "It is indeed!"

Olaf spun around clasping his gun in his hand. "Oh Grit, it was just you. I thought for a moment i would turn and find my self face to face with adder, and you above all people know I'm to old for a fight with him! And please next time don't sneek up on me like that."

"Calm yourself oldman theres no way adder could make it all the ways up here unless he came from behind our lines. And you know its impossible for anyone to get behind our lines without us knowing it!"

"Yes I know I know its just.......I've been fighting for so long Grit and...and" he stuttered,"I'm not sure how much longer i can take it. It's been SIX YEARS Grit."

"Olaf, I know its tough but we've got to do this, for Blue Moon's sake." replied Grit.

"Yes yes i suppose your right. Say what did you come up here for anyway?"

"To tell you my artillery is in range to fire if you'll pull back your troops!"

"Easier said than done my friend. You see any time my troops pull back an inch black hole is there to refill the space."

"Then you'll have to get your recon units to give me exact corridnates of black hole positions!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile down on the frontlines recon unit R-979 was already doing just that.

"Black hole tank batallion on block 1....7....6..5" shouted a man with dazzling blue eyes and close cut black hair. And little did he know it but he was about to become one of the single most important people in Blue moon history. His name...........was Dan Cunnings and they called him HAVOC. He was a cocky person to say the least excepting of course if a commanding officer or CO was around.

Havoc was the commanding officer of this recon unit and figured he would earn some extra credit with the COs by getting exact coridinates for Grits artillery force.

Just then the radio buzzed to life."This is commanding officer of the Blue moon forces Grit asking for exact coordinates of Black hole forces."

Havoc picked up the out going transmitter and said, "This is commanding officer of recon unit

R-979 with percise positions of enemy forces I will transmit them immediately!"

The radio buzzed back,"Nice work officer!"

"I try my best sir."

"Ok Recon R-979 fall back if you can those guys are about to get one hell of a beatin!"

Havoc pulled back to the cover of a foxhole that had been abandoned. He could only imagine why.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jack! Jack get over here!"

A short man wildly with untamed brown hair emerged from behind an artillery cannon. Compared to the cannon the man looked like an elf with black rimmed glasses and a uniform. "Yes SIR how can i help you SIR." said Jack.

"How many times have i told you Jack you can call me Grit. Anyways here are the coordinates i want you to strike immediately and with no mercy!" Grit said giving the order to anhilate the enemy forces pushing at them from the northern front. He smiled, knowing that he had made an excelent plan to end this battle. You see it had been Grit's idea to force the enemy into an odd V like formation so that his arttilery could wipe as much of the black hole 5th infantry division and 3rd armored battalion as possible. This would leave only a few men left to be rounded up for questioning and prisoning. "It is brilliance," he said," pure brilliance!" and with that he turned on his heals and walked away with the sound of 25 artillery cannons fireing maddly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olaf sat on a rock panting heavily. The air was thin ontop of the mountain and it was starting to get to him.

"Olaf go ahead back to your cabin I'll observe the rest of this battle, besides it will be over soon the shells are already in the air." said Grit who had appeared only seconds earlyer.

"This war has to end Grit. You know as well as I that there is only one way to do that. I will return to my cabin and let you ponder the idea of what you know must happen. Let Collin in on it to. You know he hates to be left out." Olaf stood and began his trek down the mounain panting all the way.

'How could Olaf so readily propose such a thing even if it must be done.' thought Grit. 'I giuess it must be done even if it is nearly impossible. That is of course if Collin agrees.'

Chapter 2

The Plan Unfolds

"**THAT IS ABSOLUTELY PROPOSTEROUS!!!!!!"** shouted Collin at Grit who had just explained what him and Olaf thought had to be done. "It's not as if you can just walk up to the black hole strong hold, knock on the door, ask for Sturm and shoot him square in the head. ARE YOU NUTS!"

"Perhaps we are Collin perhaps we are but it must be done! Some how we need one man to infiltrate the HQ on the island where black hole is operating from. I'll get Grimson on it right away to find the best path in, that is if you will allow us. We made a pact long ago not to do anything unless all three of us consulted and agreed upon it i will not forsake that pact." replied Grit.

"Olaf, sir, you can not possibly agree with him!" Collin said looking for some one to be on his side.

"Collin you have become a wise and widely accepted CO but let me point out something you apparently do not see. This is what oh the fifth Black hole invasion if my memory serves me correctly," he said," and has Sturm ever shown any chance of giving up trying to take over wars world? NO. The only way to stop Sturm is by killing him himself otherwise he will continuously rise and strike again. Do you understand now Collin?"

" I suppose." said Collin finally realizing it must be done no matter how impossible it may seem. "But who do we send in? Every member of our commando squadron is on assignment."

"Yes, yes that is the question. Grit, any suggestions?"

"Come on oldman when have i ever let you down? I have just the dude straight outta recon unit R-979."replied Grit with a tantilizing smile playing across his face."The stealthiest, cockiest man i know." he added half to himself.

Just then the telvision screen to there left flickered into action.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mrs. Orange Star herself. How do you do Nell!" Grit said snearingly at the figure that had just appeared on the screen. And indeed it was Nell. Her long red hair flowinf out over her shoulders. But something was noticeably wrong and it was written all over her face.


End file.
